


You're Smarter Than You Think

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [22]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Theyre all good siblings, Yall our space boy is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Luther noticed his sibling’s intellects. Diego had street smarts, Allison always knew exactly what to say, Klaus survived on the streets for years, Five had a genius IQ, Ben was well-read, and Vanya was brilliant, no matter what their father said.What about him though?





	You're Smarter Than You Think

You know the dumb jock stereotype? Well many would make the argument that Number One fit it perfectly. He definitely wouldn’t disagree with you, but you’d have to throw hands with his siblings.

Luther noticed his sibling’s intellects. Diego had street smarts, Allison always knew exactly what to say, Klaus survived on the streets for years, Five had a genius IQ, Ben was well-read, and Vanya was brilliant, no matter what their father said.

What about him though? Luther was super strong. You can’t be strong AND smart, right? He certainly thought so. Ever since they were kids, 2-7 were the brains, and he was the brawn. You can’t be both.

On the Moon, he tested rocks and wrote equations and still managed to write it in a way that others could understand. But that wasn’t because he was smart, right? “I was taught to do it, it’s not like I could have done it alone.”  
———————————————————————————————————————————

“Luther, come help me with this.”

Luther was shocked to hear Five ask him for help. Time-travel took a lot of preparation if you wanted to get back to a specific time and place, and that toom a lot of calculating.

“Why are you asking me for help?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to get back to the present?”

“No, I’ll help you, but why me? You know what they say about dumb jocks.”

Five looked confused. “You’re not dumb…”

The others looked up from their assorted activities. For a moment it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“You’re not dumb, Luther.” He repeated. “I saw you’re research, it was incredibly well done.”

Luther looked bashful for a moment. “Well, I learned how to do that in training.”

“So did the rest of us, and Klaus definitely couldn’t do those experiments.”

“Hey!”

Allison whacked Klaus on the arm, holding a finger to her lips.

“Luther, why would think your dumb?” Ben asked. Luther didn’t reply and stared down at his feet. Diego kept pushing. “Are you gonna answer that, big guy? Or do we have to get Allison to rumour you?”

“I don’t know, you guys were always brilliant, and I’m…”

“I’m sorry, are you implying that you can’t be smart because you’re strong?” Five asked.

“-”

“That was rhetorical, and that logic is ridiculous. Of course your smart.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Diego said with a raised voice. “Now bring it in.” He stretched his arms out. Luther obliged. “Is this just a thing that we do know?” “Hush.”

The others joined in. “Dude, you need better self-esteem, geez.”

“I’m working on it.”


End file.
